Vanilla Twilight
by KoalaInWonderland
Summary: "But a mermaid has no tears, and therefore she suffers so much more." - Hans Christian Andersen (The Little Mermaid)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter I

Come, come gather around, and let me tell you a story. Hush little one quite now, I need you all to be silence if you want me to tell this story right. This story is no typical story of boy meets girl. No typical story about falling in love and living happily ever after. This story my dear is about love, yes, but it's about how some people would do anything for love. And I do mean anything. And this story my dear is one for the ages. And our story begins somewhere so far away and yet so close at the same time.

* * *

Everyone had arrived for such a brilliant upon brilliant day. People rode in on their dolphin pulled carriages; others simply swam into the large shell shaped arena. Strange indeed if you think about it, but for them it was something that was relatively normal for they lived in the ocean. Atlantis was its more commonly used name but to them, the mermaids that lived there it was home. One after another they strode in, no mermaid looking the same as the one beside them each tail a different shaded hue making a beautiful spectacle across the extravagant blue colored ocean. Each mermaid took their seat on the tan colored benches, each constructed entirely of a beautiful stone like material yet despite the material created them, they were surprisingly comfortable. A strand of bright lights took their form into the area each slightly slowly moving together bringing themselves into one simple beam that pointed towards a small area within the arena. It was small and almost unnoticeable, and had it not been for the light, no one would have noticed it. However, the man that appeared from the small hole was a site to behold. He was the king of the sea, his name was Ansem. A man presumed to be wiser than anyone else that lived within the sea. It was true, indeed it was a fact and it was known by everyone that knew anything.

A man whom his children greatly resembled, his hair was still as blonde as it was when he was but a boy. Bright and almost golden in comparison to his children, his eyes a soft bright orange color that held a gentle and kind spirited man, but one who ruled his kingdom proudly and strongly. The golden hair that surrounded his face only enhanced the idea that he was a wise man, hence his nickname Ansem the wise, despite his distinct features there was one thing that caused him to stand out amongst the others of his kind. His tail was a deep shade of maroon that was unique to everyone within the colony. But its uniqueness was also what made it more than beautiful. He held a triton in his hand, it being as gold as his own hair; this was his key to the sea.

He rode in on a carriage custom made to his own design it resembled a coral reef at best pulled by two dolphins each decked in an array of seashells. As the pulled in a silence enveloped the room, the beam of light following him to his seat and as he sat the light began to follow another. A small crab, beautiful in its royal purple hue he himself was a spectacle to behold and his talent as a musician held no bounds. His was to be called Luxord and he was the king's right hand man so to speak and as such his authority was absolute. Cheers roared through the arena for near a minute until the crab finally landed upon a podium raising his claws up signaling everyone to silence themselves. And so they did. It wasn't long before the crab placed a small twig like object into his hand proceeding to tap the podium which caused the beam to move again, this time it moved behind him, he himself turning around to face the beam, alternating the front of the podium along with him.

There was a small silence then a band composed of various instruments began to play followed by a choir of voices. "We are the children of Ansem and our great father has named us well!" The voices sang ever so loudly their voices getting higher as three flowers like shells began opening revealing two children per shell. "Cloud!" "Hayner!" "Kairi" "Namine!" "Seifer!" "Sora!" Each name was followed by the children letting out a harmonizing in the background allowing them to be heard. The children eventually came together a large seashell protruding from the ground, the six merpeople quickly swirling around it. "And then there is the youngest in his musical debut, our little brother we are presenting him to you! He's our brother Ro-" A gasp fled over the entire scene. The entire arena was in awe as the shell opened and no one was in it, the mersiblings in more shock than that of Luxord himself. Which was noted by the fact that he said absolutely nothing, they turned to their father whose triton began changing into a dark orange color as his face began to show a face of rage and anger. "ROXAS!"

* * *

Unless you live under a rock, this story is obviously about the Little Mermaid originally written by Hans Christian Andersen. Now I know this extremely close to the Disney movie...I will say that it's because I'm attempting to tie the two together, although it will be leading more towards the original story rather than the Disney movie. But again I apologize for it being slightly unoriginal, however I beg for forgiveness! Anywayy...subscribe, comment, like all that good jazz. I will be updating soon so...yeah..


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter II

This is where our story truly begins, with a small boy by the name of Roxas. He was, in fact, one of the many princes of the underwater realm and by far the youngest in age. You see Roxas had always found himself out of place in this world and as such he openly defied his father's wishes in hopes that he would one day be able to explore the human realm. But that was naturally something that was impossible due to he was not yet sixteen and by tradition, he had to be sixteen to explore the human realm (only for a day mind you). But, Roxas found ways around this tradition and it was a rather sneaky way at that.

He swam deeper into the darker parts of the ocean, a part that not even the eels would bother coming to due to its large detachment from their own kingdom. But Roxas was a brave one indeed; the blonde spikey haired merman was never one to run away from something such as this. But his friend was not exactly up to par with exploring with Roxas (in actuality he feared their exploration trips more than half the time as his life was almost always at stake). Nonetheless he followed Roxas with very little question. His mullet haired friend swam beside him, the brown strands from his hair swaying across his face in such a manner than they sometimes blinded him or poked him in his eye. "Rox…do we REALLY have to come here of all places? Can't we go someplace more…nice?" the fear that emitted from the voice of Roxas' friend made him chuckle just a little. The fact that he knew his friend was scared was always something that entertained him. Roxas answered him, a grin pulled across his face. "Jeez Demyx, you're such a guppy! You could always go back and risk taking all the blame for my death. Wouldn't want that now would you?" Demyx only sighed, he knew he couldn't win, he never did. Accepting his obvious defeat he shut his mouth and followed behind Roxas, keeping close to his royal blue colored tail.

As they reached their destination, Roxas' sky blue colored eyes grew in amazement at the abandoned submarine that lay before them. An empty vessel that was apparently used by humans it somehow made its way to the bottom of their ocean. It lay there, surrounded by a much darker hue of the blue ocean, it seemingly being draped in a black color scheme whereas the submarine was now stained from its original silver to a dull gray causing it to stand out throughout the water. From where the submarine stood diagonally in-between two crevices that possibly lead to a part of the ocean that not even Roxas would dare explore. There were exactly 6 windows on the right side (the side facing Roxas and Demyx), these windows being busted open possibly due to the pressure or some other factor, but they were just big enough for Roxas and his cyan eyed friend to fit through. Without hesitation Roxas quickly speed towards the opening circle shaped windows, a smile upon his face. "Dammit Roxas! Wait!" this was all Roxas heard as his friend quickly came darting after him, the two squeezing through the same small hole causing them to crash and roll onto the metal wall. As the two released themselves from each other Demyx let out a rather loud sigh.

"I know we just got here and all but c'mon Roxas shouldn't we leave? This place is creepy." "Pfft no I'm not leaving; just because you're being a little guppy right doesn't mean I am okay! You can leave if you want but you're leaving by yourself!" With that Roxas turned from his friend and began swimming into the deeper parts of the submarine. Demyx, while he desperately wanted to leave, wasn't one to just abandon a friend so with disappointment and fear in his eyes he swam beside Roxas elbowing him slightly as the boy began to grin. Sometime passed and for the most part they saw nothing of interest. It simply looked like your typical abandon ship. Beds with no blankets, kitchens with no supplies, the captain's room with broken tools and such. It was a rather boring place to be, until Roxas discovered something hidden within the corner of the captain's room. A small object, tainted in dull silver it had three pointed edges and looked similar to a triton only smaller. "What in the hell is this?" Roxas held the object upward examining it at a rather awkward angle in some attempt to understand what it was. "Hey Demyx, what do you think it is?" Roxas asked, turning his body ever so slightly to face his friend. Demyx yawned slightly his, golden colored tail stretching itself as he moved closer to the object. "A baby triton!" Demyx let out a loud squeal as he proclaimed itself name, which was something that was normal for Demyx…the squealing anyway.

"That's what you came up with? Honestly Demyx I don't think I could -" Roxas grew silent as he looked behind Demyx and the creature that stood facing them through the window. While Demyx knew nothing as to why his friend grew silent he turned around as well attempting to see what exactly had Roxas to grow silent. A beast that was feared within their world, a large creature capable of destroying almost anything in its path, a great white shark. The two mermen stood still in some hopeful mindset that the beast would go on its way but rather it did the opposite. Without warning it slammed through the windows the captain's room and began its assault targeting both of them. Instinct kicked in and the two boys darted in the opposite direction hoping it would crash into the metal wall and allow them to escape but alas it did not. Instead it made Demyx its primary target and moved towards Demyx, mouth open it chasing Demyx until finally it corner him. Roxas seeing this decided to swim towards the beast proceeding to dive down onto it, using the "baby triton" to stab it directly in the tip of its nose. The shark let out a rather sharp hiss in pain its blood oozing from its nose it darted its eyes upward and Roxas and, completely forgetting about Demyx, it began to dive upward towards Roxas.

Quickly Roxas began to make attempts at moving out of the shark's reach, even though it somehow kept catching up with him. Fear struck into Roxas' body as he began to swim darting from corner to corner, Demyx grabbing ahold of the triton as it fell from the shark's nose. The boy moved with the shark moving closer to it as it began to stop and without warning he swam as fast as he could to the side of the beast's face, stabbing it in the eye with the triton pulling it out in the process. The blood that oozed from the shark spread throughout the area, causing it to not only leave out a deep howl in pain, but it also caused the beast to run head first into the metal interior of the submarine. Dazed and confused it turned from Roxas and Demyx causing the two boys to take this as their chance to make an escape from the small room, leaving the same way the shark had entered. They both moved as quickly as possible for they knew the fate of the shark now that its blood had seeped out. If there were other sharks in the area its fate would be sealed. " !" Demyx exclaimed as he turned towards his much smaller friend. Roxas said nothing for a moment before turning to his friend and smiled. "Oh c'mon Demyx you know I'm gonna do it again anyway." "Hmph…not if you dad knows this is why you missed your recital" Roxas' eyes grew wide. That was today? And he had forgotten…dammit! "Dammit Demyx! Why didn't you tell me?! He's going to kill me!" With that Roxas began swimming faster in order to quickly make his way to their kingdom, Demyx only barely managing to keep up with him, a sigh releasing his lips. They were going to be in for it when they reached home.

* * *

I suck at uploading things XD! College has kept me swamped with papers and what not so actually submitting this took a weekend where I was actually free! But anyway...yeah reviews and such keep me writing even if it isn't that many reviews


End file.
